Friends with an animatronic
by NancyKanjuto
Summary: Due to the security guard's fear at the night shift, complaining that he constantly saw hallucinations of the animatronics until the fourth night, someone had to take over the shift for him. Much to his luck, Nancy Carterson (my oc) could help him.
1. Chapter 1

(Nancy's POV)

I was on my way to Fazbear's Fright; The Horror Attraction. The security guard before me could barely handle his fourth night there and had to get someone else to take the fifth night shift, which turned out to be me. He said that he saw hallucinations of the animatronics, especially on his last night. He also mentioned that an animatronic was after him.

A few minutes later, I finally arrive the horror attraction. By the second I walk into the building, I feel like I'm being haunted by the past events of this place. As I walk towards the office, I notice how old everything looks. The black and white floor didn't seem washed in years and the puke-green walls were worn out.

I get to the office and take a seat in the office chair and the clock strikes midnight, starting my night shift. I began by looking at the monitor. On Cam 10, to the far right I see the animatronic the security guard mentioned. It was probably taller than me, the costume was golden green and worn out, and the animal it was supposed to look like was a bunny. I have heard about this animatronic before; when it was being used as one of the only suits that can fit a human inside. What was his name again? Ah, yes; Spring Bonnie. The other suit was Spring Freddy. When a human gets inside springlock suit, the endoskeleton makes space for the human to climb inside.

I focus back on Cam 10 on the monitor and Spring Bonnie is gone. I look at Cam 9 and he isn't there either and he isn't in Cam 8. Suddenly the cameras stopped working. At the other side of the room I find a maintenance panel where i can reboot each system; audio, cameras and ventilation. After I rebooted the camera system, I look away from the maintenance panel and look at the door. Spring Bonnie is peeking inside, staring at me with silver eyes. He is apparently not the same as he used to be. I was frozen in place, daring not to move an inch, scared of what might happen.

Minutes passed, Spring Bonnie and I was just staring at each other. I didn't even dare to say anything to him. That was when he decided to make his move: He ran in front of me, grabbed me by the throat, lifted me up and held me against the wall. I could barely breathe.

"Bonnie, stop," I croaked at him, getting more dizzy by each second.

"It's Springtrap!" he yelled, grabbing my face with his other hand.

"Please, stop." A few seconds later, I was dropped at the floor. I coughed and looked up at Spring Bonnie. He was looking at his hands, stepping slowly backwards. He then looked at me and ran away. The room started blinking red and I looked at the control panel. The ventilation system was offline. I rebooted the system and waited. From that moment, the rest of the night was quiet.

When the night shift was over at 6 am, I started to walk out of the building, but before I could get out of the door, I felt like I had to check something. I walked further down the hall and looked inside the vents. Spring Bonnie - erm, Springtrap - was in there.

"Springtrap?" I called out to him.

"You're still here?" he asked.

"Yep, I was just about to end the night shift. The security guard that takes the morning shift isn't here yet. Maybe I could keep you company until he shows up," I suggested.

"Sure." I crawled into the vents and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about what I did to you. I-I don't know what I was doing," Springtrap apologized. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it," I told him.

"It's just that-"

"You don't have to explain, Springtrap. It's that glitch that made you do it," I told him. He nodded a little.

"It wasn't just the glitch."

"What do you mean?"

"I, um... I have been alone in here for too long. I just wanted a friend, but when I get the chance, it doesn't go the way I want," Springtrap explained. He looked away. "It's probably because of the way I look."

"You're not that scary, really," I said to him, trying to cheer him up. He was still looking away from me. "If you want a friend, I could be that friend you always wanted." He finally made eye contact with me.

"Really? B-but back in the office, I almost got you killed."

"Springtrap, it's okay. You don't have to worry about that."

"Okay? You call killing okay?! You are just lucky to be alive! If I didn't stop, you could've been dead," he said angrily. I got scared, of course, and backed up a bit. I saw that after he said that, he immediately regretted. "Sorry."

"I have to go," I said and started to crawl out of the vents.

"Wait," I heard Springtrap say behind me. "We're still friends, right? Like you said?"

"Of course." When I got out of the vents, I stood up and looked Springtrap peeking out of the vents.

"One more thing." Springtrap seemed a bit nervous.

"I'm listening."

"I need to know your name. In case we meet again."

"It's Nancy. Nancy Carterson. And don't worry, Springtrap. I'll be back here before you know it."


	2. Chapter 2

(Nancy's POV)

A new night shift at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. That means a new night with Springtrap. Tonight I have to ask him a few questions. When I got home in the morning yesterday after my first night shift, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I walked into the building. Suddenly, something jumped out of the shadows and got all the way up in my face and screamed. I got so scared that I fainted.

(Springtrap's POV)

After I screamed at Nancy in her face, she fainted. I caught her in time and carried her in bridal-style to the office. I carefully laid her down on the floor so that she could wake up easier. Why did I even scare her like that? A few minutes later, she finally woke up.

"Springtrap?"

"Um.. hi," was my only response with a wave.

"Don't tell me that you were the one who scared the heck out of me." She sat up and looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Maybe..." I became more nervous by each passing second. "No." Just admit it, I know better than that. I'm the only animatronic here... Besides the Puppet. And he rarely shows up. "Okay, fine! You got me. It was me."

"Why did you do that, anyway?"

"I wanted to surprise you. But, instead I accidentally scared you. I'm sorry," I apologized, lowering my bunny-ears.

"It's alright, Springtrap. Really." At least she understands. My ears went up again when she stood up and sat down in the office chair. "So, Springtrap. I wanted to ask you a few questions. If you don't want to answer all of them, I'm fine with it," she wondered. I was expecting her to find a pen and a paper, but she didn't.

"You're not going to take notes?" I asked her.

"Not really. Besides, I think it's best to keep it a secret, just between the two of us," she explained.

"Okay. You can ask me about almost anything."

"Good. So, how long have you been in here?" she asked.

"Very long, actually. A few years, to be honest," I answered.

"Oh. Next question: I know it's a long time ago, but when you were performing, did you enjoy it?"

"I don't remember it for some reason."

"Okay. The last question might feel a bit odd, but I'll ask anyway: Could I try the suit, since you're a springlock suit?" She's right; the question is a bit odd. But just because it's a little bit odd, it doesn't mean that I can't answer.

"You could, but there's a little problem," I answered.

"What kind of problem?" she wondered.

"It's a bit... complicated to talk about it." I told her.

"Okay."

"But if you must know, I can show it to you. Only if you can promise me not to freak out."

"I'm not gonna freak out. Trust me." With that said, I revealed what was inside of me; the corpse of that wretched Purple Guy. "HOLY-!" she almost screamed, taking a few steps backwards.

"You said you weren't going to freak out," I told her.

"I-I know, I just.. I wasn't expecting to see a corpse in there. You, my friend, need an upgrade... and get cleaned."

"You- Would you do that for me?" I wondered, surprised of her words.

"Yes, of course. I can secretly bring you home after the night shift. It's not like anyone is going to notice that you're gone. Besides, my dad is a mechanic. He could have a look at you. If you want, that is," she explained.

"I'd love to."

So we decided to stay in the office until 6 am. After staying the office for a few hours, the Puppet showed up in one of the monitors. It looked like as if he was searching for something- maybe even someone. Could he be searching for me?

"What is he doing?" Nancy asked, looking at the monitor.

"I guess he's looking for someone. He might have noticed that I'm not roaming the halls. I should go and check it out."

"Just be careful, okay, Springtrap?"

"I'll be fine. I promise. I'll be back in a moment." I then went over to The Puppet. As much as hate to admit it, I never liked him. He doesn't say much, but when he does, it sounds like he's inside my head. Sometimes he even tries to control me to take revenge on the security guard. If he made me do something towards Nancy, then I would never forgive myself. I'm still thinking about what I almost did to her last night. All I want is a friend like her, someone who I can talk to without scaring someone.

"There you are," the Puppet's voice said in my mind as he approached me. "Where have you been? It's been silent for very long. Not even that kid you're looking for had said a word." Stop smiling at me, Puppet, it creeps me out.

"Hello?" Speaking of, if I'm going to get past him, or get rid of him for all I care, I need to act.

"I thought I heard him a few minutes ago. I lost track of where I heard him, but I know where he his now," I told him and walked passed him. I fake-searched the place for that kid, just to fool him.

(In the meantime, Nancy's POV)

After Springtrap had walked out of the office, I followed him on the monitor. Springtrap and the puppet-character was having a conversation, or I guess they were. Springtrap was talking to him, but he didn't say anything back, at least from what I could hear. Before I got the job as a security guard, I knew Springtrap often followed the voice of a child from a room next to a room that he's currently in. That's what the previous security guard told me.

I looked at Cam 9, the room next to the one with Springtrap and the Puppet, and pushed the button for audio devices.

"Hello?" The voice of a child echoed through the hall they were in. Springtrap walked into room and started searching. As I watched him, I saw something moving in the window. It looked like Freddy, but something felt off about him, as if he wasn't really there.

"Freddy? Is that you?" I went out of the office to have a look. But as soon as I did, I wish I hadn't.


End file.
